


Brilliance

by cryingcryptids (tatterwitch)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Sheith Engagement, allurance wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/cryingcryptids
Summary: Stars wheel overhead; distant and diamond-like. The constellations aren’t her own but she picks one out and remembers how Lance’s fingers had traced lines between the stars to draw her a picture.The towering forms of the Lions look down, eyes gleaming a warm and welcoming yellow. She can feel Blue’s presence in her mind most strongly; joyous and loud. The others are there, too, fainter along the edges of her consciousness as they rejoice her return.Return….





	Brilliance

**Author's Note:**

> In light of the last season, I felt the need to heal my heart.  
> The characters deserved better.   
> Hopefully this small things suffices.

The expanse within the heart of all realities churns with color and light. 

 

Honerva’s head turns. Tendrils of her hair fall from her crown and armor and slide over her cheeks and shoulders. Her golden eyes hold centuries of sorrow and pain. She lifts one hand, sharp fingertips breaching the empty space.

 

Allura mirrors the action even as her heart continues to weep and ache within her chest. Her face is wet. She steals herself and stops the tremble of her lower lip to speak the words that bloom from somewhere deep within.

 

Their voices join together, ringing through the expanse. 

 

The entity of darkness claws at Allura’s insides. It shrieks with a voice that is too big for its appearance. The noise pierces and something hot runs from Allura’s ears. 

 

Honerva gasps, chokes as her body twists. Her fingers spasm where they connect with Allura’s. Dark liquid runs from her ears, eyes, and nose. It leaks over her lips and stains her chin. 

 

The darkness pools at their feet, shimmering like a slick of oil in the bizarre light of the expanse. The surface shudders. Tendrils roll over the floor, seeking one another. 

 

Inky corruption piles over itself. It shapes its growing mass into a towering thing. The same cry it had made within Allura echoes over the expanse; it’s deafening and shrill. 

 

“It ends here, with us.” Honerva bares her teeth at the beast.

 

Her hand clutches tighter around Allura’s. She strengthens her voice and kneels.

 

The floor of the expanse burns hot with their power. It glows, white-hot. 

 

Allura pulls from deep within herself and channels everything she has even as her voice trembles. 

 

Light spears up through the expanse, sharp and brilliant. It pierces through the beast of darkness, rays of light destroying it even as the veins of healed realtities spiral into renewed existence. 

 

It’s done.

 

It’s….Done.

 

Allura feels her breath catch. Her heart stutters once, twice. Wetness pools beneath her cheek.

 

“Child,” Honerva’s voice is hoarse.

 

She slumps, clearly drained beyond her limits. Her hair swings in a breeze that cannot be felt. Her hand drifts over Allura’s cheek.

 

“You’ve given too much. This….Too much as been asked of you and yet you gave everything. You gave everything to save realities that I would have destroyed. You….Alfor would be proud of you.”

 

Allura can’t hold in the sob that wracks her body. 

 

Honerva’s breath catches on a similar noise as she pulls Allura up and onto her knees. Her hands frame the younger’s face. 

 

"You should not have to sacrifice your life and happiness for all, Princess. You have given too much to fix the mistakes I have made. You have sacrificed enough. You have much to live for. Go, and experience what I cannot any longer."

 

The expanse flares into an all-consuming brightness. It burns even through Allura’s closed eyes. The hands on her face vanish into nothingness. 

 

It became cold, so unbelievably frigid that it stole her breath away. The light extinguishes like a flame being snuffed. 

 

Something cool and soft brushes against her damp cheeks and tingling palms. Air rushes into her lungs as she gasps wildly and tries to clear her vision. Her ears ring from the sudden hush.

 

Dimly, there comes the sound of a voice, one so familiar and impossible that it makes her eyes burn and her heart cry out. 

 

The ground trembles. The peaceful hush is broken by a series of roars that echo. Something whispers in the space closeby. 

 

Her vision finally clears. 

 

Stars wheel overhead; distant and diamond-like. The constellations aren’t her own but she picks one out and remembers how Lance’s fingers had traced lines between the stars to draw her a picture. 

 

The towering forms of the Lions look down, eyes gleaming a warm and welcoming yellow. She can feel Blue’s presence in her mind most strongly; joyous and loud. The others are there, too, fainter along the edges of her consciousness as they rejoice her return. 

 

Return….

 

Grass. It’s grass beneath her fingertips and cheek. Solid earth rests beneath it, cool from the night air. 

 

The grass whispers again, crushes beneath the weight of something heavy as it falls beside her. Hands slide under her head and knees. Blue eyes framed by markings that nearly match swim with unshed tears. 

 

“ _ Allura _ ,” Lance’s voice is breathless and disbelieving. 

  
  
  


**⟰**

  
  
  


Music filters through the summer air; songs from universes far and near intermingled with those Allura knows well.

 

The sun hangs low on the horizon. It paints the sky in delicate shades of peach and violet. Stars speckle the darkening dome overhead and mirror the lights strung throughout the trees of the park. 

 

Allura smiles as her dancing companion moves away with a wish for her and her husband’s eternal happiness. 

 

Another partner takes their place, this one familiar and more than a welcome respite from the stream of unfamiliar faces. 

 

Shiro looks sharp in his dark suit and tie. His hair has begun to fall from its neat style, falling over his forehead in a soft way. His cheeks are a touch flushed from the champagne of the toasts.

 

He holds out a hand as a new song strikes up.

 

“May I?’

 

Allura’s unable to stop the smile that spreads across her face. She places her hand in Shiro’s and lets him lead her into a loose dance.

 

“I know I said it during the toasts, but I’m happy for you and Lance.”

 

“Thank you.” Allura lets him spin her.

 

The reception whirls in a dazzling splay of lights and colors. 

 

She spots Lance dancing with one of his nieces. The small girl holds tight to his hands as she stands on his feet and giggles. 

 

Allura’s heart blooms, warm and soft. 

 

Shiro stills her, his smile small and happy. The slender band of gold that rests on his left hand winks in the light.

 

"I believe congratulations are due to you, too, it looks like."

 

Shiro’s cheeks color from more than just the champagne he’d had. His shoulders lift a little and his smile turns lopsided.

 

“Thank you. I….He’s more than I could have ever dreamed for, to be honest. I never thought that he’d say yes.”

 

“I heard that he asked you first, actually.” Allura teases.

 

“By seconds-”

 

“Excuse me, Princess. I’d like to cut in, if that’s alright.”

 

Allura lets her hands drop from Shiro’s shoulders. 

 

Violet eyes wink in the shimmering lights hanging from the trees. Keith’s hair is tied back into a loose braid. His wine-colored tie sets off the shade of his eyes, Allura thinks.

 

“Of course.” Allura gives them both another smile. “Congratulations. I wondered when the two of you would stop dancing around each other.”

 

Keith’s grin is crooked as he looks over at Shiro.

 

"Took him long enough to ask. As if I wouldn't say 'yes'.”

 

Shiro makes a noise of protest that gets strangled when Keith tangles their fingers together. 

 

“I look forward to the ceremony.” Allura laughs.

 

She leaves them and accepts a few more dances before being caught up by Lance.

 

His hands settle softly on her waist; warm and comforting. 

 

“You look stunning.” His voice is just as soft as his hands. “Happy.”

 

“I am.” Allura lets her head rest on his shoulder and smiles up at the stars glittering overhead. “I am.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
